


Found Family

by tigragrece



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Found Family

Justin knew Brian didn't really celebrate Christmas but he wanted to give him New memory and make him happy so he will surprise him on Christmas Day.

He had planned everything with his mom. And he was planning to arrive just when Brian and his mom had dinner.

Jennifer has invited Brian for Christmas eve and say "I'm quite alone and Justin would be happy if we are together this night if he calls us, so he will think we are not Lonely, and I have great food and great drinks"

That how Brian was invited by Jennifer, they were talking and laughing when the door knock and Jennifer goes open the door, Brian didn't see who was here but he was surprised when he saw hands he knew enlacing him and kissed him and say "I missed you, Merry Christmas"

Jennifer was smiling and Brian say "Justin ?"

"Of course it's me, I wanted to surprise you and I had the help of my mom"

Brian thought Justin would be busy and wouldn't be back here but seeing him here was so amazing.  
He really missed him, he have been so busy with work for not fall again into old habits.  
He has found family now.


End file.
